1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high speed apparatus including high speed digital logic circuitry. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved apparatus of such character.
2. General Background
Emitter-Coupled Logic (ECL) circuits are commonly used in digital integrated circuitry. Disadvantageously, however, all commercially available, standard ECL logic families, presently, are limited to speeds under 1 Gb/s.